Living as a Family
by Genji Kazemaru
Summary: Here is heartwarming short story with a message we should all take to heart.


Sailor Moon Chronicles S

Fur Affinity Collection

Living as a Family

The sun in its morning glory greeted the town in its smiles of light, the smiles which passed onto the people on this chipper Saturday morning. The serene cerulean sky was beautiful and oceanic, having the pacific blueness of the water and the clouds as foamy waves. The clouds slowly rolled on lazily along as they do. There was not much to say about this slice of suburbia. All the anthropomorphic creatures lived lives. It is typical but so wonderfully atypical. Why would some say it's boring? It's beautiful. Children in the beds, the curtains shut tightly to block off as much of the sun as possible, leaving only thin stripes to enter, were sleeping in after having to get up early for the past five days. The parents did sleep in a little later, maybe an hour or so. Husband and wife ate breakfast together. Neighbors walked their pets, went along their jogging courses, or just shot the breeze with each other. Those children that did awake at reasonable hours scampered around in the front and backyards and playgrounds. Laughter bounced off the trees and dews on the grass and interlaced with the song birds' waltz which the children skipped along to. Dog, cat, beaver, meerkat, kangaroo: they all played together, talked together, loved together, lived together. It is so beautiful.

A yellow taxi drove down the lane. Cute houses, following no set uniform, were to each side of the taxi. Families were eating breakfast or pulling out of the driveway to go do the decrees of the weekend, theme park, church, movies, shopping, and such which. The taxi was particularly independent, for if the driver was excluded from the count, only one person was inside. Furthermore, that person was not in casual wear.

The taxi pulled to the curb next to a nice, two-story house of a creamy white color. There were nicely manicured and evenly spaced rows of daisies and pansies at the house's façade. Not a weed was in sight. Elements of a child's presence were evident on the lawn. A basketball was left have buried in a spot of tall grass. A small bike was propped against the five foot-high, plastic basketball hoop.

The back door of the taxi was nudged open. After a long trip of sitting on a plane, then waiting on the bench at the airport, then sitting for the final stretch in the taxi, a male kangaroo, young at twenty-seven, handsome in his forest-camo fatigues stretched his arms to the sun before ducking back into the taxi for his duffel bag. The taxi left promptly, yet the man didn't move from the spot on the curb. Lieutenant Robert Andrews gazed at the cozy house before him, transfixed by what made it so wonderful and stunning. It was too much to bear, so this strong, tall, muscular kangaroo developed tears in his brown eyes that slide down his golden cheeks. He brushed them away and began to walk to the door. His strong finger poked at the door bell. The melody that played was the sweetest sound in the world to him.

"Just a minute," said a man's voice in a singing tone.

The unlatching of the lock followed as the prelude to the opening. A male chocolate rabbit, the same age, opened the door. The hair on his head was shaped into small, curious blonde spikes. He was terribly cute in his purple and yellow-flowered Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and blue flip-flops. He sang hello without completely noticing who stood at the door. Upon recognition, the rabbit began to cry. His arms tightly embraced the taller man. The kangaroo cradled the rabbit's head with his hand.  
"It's been too long, Robbie," the rabbit said through his sobs. "I missed you so much."

The kangaroo smiled at his husband's words. "Don't cry, Felipe. I'm home now. You should be smiling."

Felipe released his husband from the embrace. "You're right, hon." He feverishly wiped the tears away with his bare hands. "Come on in."

Rob set down his duffel back on the step and worked to untie his boots.

"Let me help," said Felipe, bending down to his feet.

Felipe's hands were very quick at untying Rob's boots. It was thanks to all of Felipe's practice wrapping gifts with spectacular and flamboyant ribbons. He pulled off Rob's boots and was disoriented by the odor of his green socks.

Rob laughed. "I've been on my feet a lot in the few days without a chance to change my socks."

Felipe distance himself and stretched out his arms to tug off the socks. "Well, in this house, it's either clean socks or no socks, doll face."

"You know how I prefer no socks," commented Rob, happy to have his feet breathe. He stood up and picked up his duffel bag.

Felipe grabbed the handle. "I'll take it to the room. You've had enough hard labor for a while."

Felipe slid out of his sandals and ascended the step, leaving Rob to wonder why he deserved such a wonderful man.

"Papa!" gasped a small voice. "You're home!"

A little six year-old kangaroo boy, cute and innocent with eyes of shimmering hazel and fur as golden as the morning's sun, stood in the hall. He took after his father more than his surrogate mother. He dressed like his other father, shirt and shorts. He skated to Rob and leapt into his arms. Rob swung this son around playfully. Both were laughing jovially.

"Jamison! How is my boy?" Rob asked happily.

"My friends have been asking about you, Papa," Jamison said. "We've all missed you. Even my teacher asked Daddy about you at parents' night."

"I'm so happy to be home with you and Daddy," Rob said, fighting back the tears. "Our family is finally back together."

There is something extraordinary about all of the people in the world. We are all people. Every one of us lives and works and plays and loves. We can be friends; our children can be friends. People are beautiful. That is the lesson here. We are all people.


End file.
